This invention relates to medical connectors of a type utilized for introducing medication into a patient, typically through intravenous injection.
Devices of this type are well known in the art. One such device, for example, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,292 issued June 21, 1988. While such devices have found widespread acceptance in the medical field as particularly adapted to avoid the possibility of accidental contamination of medical personnel with fluids by reason of accidental sticking of the personnel by needles contained in the devices, such devices as have been widely used heretofore have been comparatively expensive by reason of their construction features. For example, such devices typically are molded from medical grade plastics and involve relatively expensive molds as well as assembly procedures. These devices are typically intended for disposal after usage on a given patient.